


Своя дорога

by fandom_Kings_2018



Series: R-NC17 миди [2]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Земля без бога. Так же пуста как и ты. Будешь ли королем или последним нищим, выживешь или погибнешь – твое дело. Отныне твое существование безразлично Ему. Вот твоя земля, король Джонатан. Вот твой шанс.





	Своя дорога

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Своя дорога  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** миди, 4401 слово  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джек Бенджамин, Стюарт/Джек Бенджамин  
>  **Категория:** джен, слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Земля без бога. Так же пуста как и ты. Будешь ли королем или последним нищим, выживешь или погибнешь – твое дело. Отныне твое существование безразлично Ему. Вот твоя земля, король Джонатан. Вот твой шанс.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Своя дорога"

Дурнота накатывала волнами. Голова кружилась, щека горела огнем. Джека шатало из стороны в сторону, но он шел. Все равно шел вперед, потому что другого пути у него не было. Под ноги подворачивались какие-то корни, ветки словно пытались выцарапать глаза, а стволы деревьев, на которые он опирался, были покрыты то ли смолой, то ли кровью.

Солнце жарило с такой силой, словно это было лето, а не начало октября. Хотелось пить. Джек облизнул губы и сделал еще один шаг. В голове помутилось особенно сильно, и его стошнило. В желудке не осталось уже ничего, желчь обожгла пищевод. Джек уперся ладонями в колени, его шатнуло. Ребра болели, правая ладонь покрылась кровью. Джек стиснул зубы, но затягивать повязку на ноге еще сильнее не было смысла.

Он сплюнул в сосновые иголки, усыпавшие землю, словно ковер.

— Я все равно не сдамся, слышишь?

Шепот вышел хриплым, но Джек был уверен, что его слышат. Он выпрямился, и сделал шаг. И еще шаг. И еще.

За его спиной остались три трупа. Дезертиры из Гефа или Гильбоа? Или просто бандиты. На этой ничейной земле это не имело значения. Кто остался в живых, тот и прав.

Если бы Джек был менее упрямым, он, конечно пошел бы по расчищенной высшей силой дороге прямиком к новому избранному. Как шел первое время, не понимая почему все так легко и просто — побег, короткий поцелуй в висок от Стью, машина, оружие, чистая трасса. Ни одной облавы, ни погони. Чистая дорога к новому королю.

Который, правда, пытается захватить Гильбоа вместе с силами Гефа, но это ничего страшного, раз Шепард Его избранник, а?

Но стоило свернуть к Порту Процветания, осознав, куда ведет эта дорога... и сразу кочки, ухабы, загоревшийся сарай, в котором Джек устроился на лежку, трое напавших в лесу.

Джека еще раз шатнуло, едва не впечатав лицом в ствол очередной сосны. Потом начался какой-то спуск. Возможно, вниз, к ручью. Или это не ручей, а кровь в ушах шумела?

Джек сделал еще шаг, раненая нога подвернулась, и он кубарем покатился куда-то вниз, попытался сгруппироваться, защищая живот и голову, а потом в виске вспыхнула острая боль, и перед глазами все потемнело.

Но боль так и не ушла, болели ребра, нога, щека и висок. Болело практически все тело.

— Упрямец.

Голос был знакомым. Джек развернулся, ногу дернуло болью в очередной раз, но упасть не дали теплые руки. Хотелось прижаться лбом к плечу и снова, как когда-то очень давно в детстве, разреветься от обиды и боли, намочив слезами пиджак.

Только вот Джек больше не был тем мальчишкой, а преподобный Сэмюэльс был уже три года как мертв.

Поэтому Джек выпрямился, отвел от себя чужие руки. Если бы Сэмюэль пришел к нему в сон хотя бы два года назад, Дже, может быть, и прислушался. Он тогда и правда пытался. И бедная Лулу тоже. Потом ее забрали, и... все равно ничего не вышло. Выкидыш на третьем месяце.

За два года в одиночной камере многое можно переосмыслить. И даже поверить в момент освобождения, что наконец стал Ему нужным.

— Что ты творишь, Джек?

Взгляд был тревожным, но этой поддельной добротой больше нельзя было его купить.

— Живу.

— Ты опять споришь с Ним. — Сэмюэльс зажег свечу, огонек отразился в воде, и, словно это было знаком, вокруг: в воздухе, на полу, на стенах — замерцали тысячи огоньков маленькими звездами.

— Значит, это моя судьба. — Джек устало усмехнулся. — Знаешь, раньше бы я кричал. На тебя, на него, на судьбу. Но все что мне остается, это самому выбрать дорогу.

— И даже если она ведет к смерти? — Сэмюэльс выглядел как-то иначе, чем при жизни. Но ухватить эту инаковость не получалось

— Пусть. Я не буду служить Шепарду. — Джек протянул руку и коснулся плавающей на поверхности воды свечи. С его пальцев тягучая капля крови упала в воду и разошлась мутным облачком.

— Потому что Он его выбрал? — откуда-то издалека послышался раскат грома.

— Потому что Шепард такой же как отец. А еще одного избранного, считающего, что он есть закон, моя страна не выдержит. Я не буду воевать за него. Я не поведу гефские войска на мою землю. Она и так устала от войны. — Джек оперся спиной о каменную стену и скрестил руки на груди.

— Так ты тоже считаешь себя вправе решать за всех? — в глазах Сэмюэльса отражались огни свечей.

— Нет. Я решаю только за себя. — Джек поднял голову. Потолка не было, только тяжелые, налитые дождем и грозой, фиолетово-черные тучи.

— Эта дорога приведет тебя к смерти.

— Вся моя жизнь ведет меня к смерти. — Джек смотрел на вспышки молний, освещающие облака, и чувствовал, как желчь снова подкатывает к горлу. — Ни короны, ни семьи, ни страны! Я три года был в тюрьме, это ни на что не повлияло, а теперь... Он сделал меня таким — принцем, не способным наследовать престол, не способным дать женщине ребенка, не способным быть достойным сыном и братом. Так вот... возвести на престол Шепарда я тоже не способен.

Джек заорал, глядя в грозовые облака над головой, чувствуя, что может наконец выплеснуть все, что ядом скопилось внутри, не давая дышать:

— Отпусти меня! Ты знаешь, я мог бы быть королем лучшим, чем они двое! Ты не дал мне и шанса! Так вот, я лучше сдохну, чем буду служить Шепарду! Это мой выбор, слышишь, ты?!

— Он слышит.

Джек осекся.

Свечи погасли. Облака разошлись, и Джеку показалось что он смотрит с вертолета вниз, на землю. Над головой стрекотали лопасти, Порт Процветания — с его домами, грузовыми кранами, кораблями и серебряной змеей реки — стремительно приближался.

— Земля без бога. Так же пуста, как и ты. Будешь ли королем или последним нищим, выживешь или погибнешь — твое дело. Отныне твое существование безразлично Ему. Вот твоя земля, король Джонатан. Вот твой шанс.

***

За окном бушевала гроза. Струи ливня били в стекло, молнии освещали узкий дворик, ветер гнул к земле кусты сирени. Но это была просто весенняя гроза, ничего больше. Джек поморщился от особенного громкого раската грома и потер бедро. Нога к непогоде разнылась и отвлекала от работы. Хотя еще немного, и от груды бумажек, скопившихся на его столе, грозила разболеться голова.

Но от этих бумажек по большей части зависело существование Порта Процветания и хрупкое равновесие, которое грозило обрушиться от любого неосторожного движения. С экрана читать было тяжело, так что все официальные запросы распечатывались.

Так что Джек просто потянулся, вытащил из груды следующий лист и внимательно вчитался.

Вопрос о транзите грузов с кораблей через территорию Порта процветания в Геф. Обеспечение охраны или беспрепятственного сопровождения гефскими солдатами... как будто их мало на территории порта. Запрос от гелвуйской корпорации «Кроссген», дражайший Эндрю, и какие выражения в письме! «Дорогой брат», «очаровательные племянники», «его величество Дэвид»... весь спектр сплетен гелвуйского двора в одном письме. Кросс отлично устроился и при новом правительстве, умея вовремя поделиться деньгами, стал официальным крестным наследника гелвуйского престола — Джек не сомневался, что этот слизняк выживет при любом короле. Если уж умудрился два года до этого успешно вылизывать задницу Сайласу...

Запрос от военно-морского училища об организации бала выпускников и присяге в присутствии его высочества...

— Сэм!

Дверь открылась, и исполнительный адъютант, он же известный охотник за головами Сэм Итон, он же Чума, всунул в дверной проем свою кривую рожу.

— Да, командир?

— Какого хрена это прошение тут делает? Они что, сами не могут решить, где взять шлюх и нажраться? Бал выпускников военно-морского...

— Командир! Это не переобуч наших. Это реально военно-морские котеночки. Только окончившие училище. Вера в глазах, огонь в жопе, все такое...

— Им нужен принц на вручении дипломов?

— Ну, лучше бы король, но... Простите, командир!

Джек замахнулся тяжеленной пепельницей, стоящей на краю стола, а потом с грохотом опустил ее обратно.

— Я глава военного министерства, а не принц!

Но оба, в общем-то, знали, что в их странном государстве Джек выполнял не только функции военного министра, но и главы дипломатического ведомства. А учитывая, что только дипломатия и удерживала некоторую независимость города...

Порт Изобилия и часть прилежащей к нему территории были пока нейтральной землей. Мирный договор между Гильбоа и Гефом все еще утрясался, высокие стороны обменивались предложениями, а Порт Процветания все еще официально не принадлежал никому. И собирался и дальше не принадлежать. За пять лет, прошедших с первой передачи Порта, здесь остались только те, кто не собирался никуда уходить, и наемники всех мастей. Геф мог залить здесь все огнем «Голиафов», Гильбоа — просто зачистить, но новые правители обоих стран слишком много говорили о мире, когда шли к власти. Идти на попятную сразу означало потерю репутации и доверия.

Дэвид не был новым Сайласом для своей земли. Безоговорочной веры народа на него не хватило. Шоу, со своей стороны, все еще коптил небо и хотел мира, несмотря на то, что Шепард сначала воспользовался силами Гефа, а потом повернул их против него. Но как ни странно, поддержка правящей верхушки у Шоу была. Геф вряд ли был способен выдержать очередную войну и не развалиться на части. Поэтому Порт все еще хранил свой нейтралитет.

А Джек пытался разгрести бумажный поток и не утонуть.

За полгода после побега жизнь его изменилась достаточно сильно. Опальный принц, беглец, рабочий в доках, потом отбитый набег гефцев, организация обороны города — когда их маленький отряд стихийно оброс людьми и превратился в силу, способную, пусть и на пару дней, остановить даже «Голиафы», — новое ранение и кресло министра. И наблюдение со стороны за тем, как Дэвид Шепард становится новым королем Гильбоа.

Времени на то, чтобы остановиться и подумать, не было. Нужно было сначала выжить, потом найти деньги на еду, потом снова выживать, потом защищать город... и все это привело к весенней грозе за окнами и горе бумаг.

— Командир, кофе.

За время его задумчивости Сэм притащил огромную кружку кофе со сливками и несколько тостов с нарезкой колбасы и огурцов.

— Спасибо.

— Так что с балом-то?

— Держи. — Джек подписал бумагу. — Будет им принц.

Сэм вымелся из кабинета с радостным оскалом на лице. Охрана Джека вообще каждый повод присяги принцу воспринимала как личную победу. Джеку иногда казалось, что, будь воля его ребят, Джека короновали сразу же после того, как голиафы откатились на прежнюю границу. Да, в этом была не только военная заслуга Джека, но и политическая — звонок Мишель, а через нее и выход на Дэвида.

Но то, что он смог связаться с Мишель, было не только его заслугой, в конце концов, информация о месте, где пряталась сестра, охранялась больше, чем золото Кроссов.

Джек съел хлеб, допил кофе и углубился в бумаги.

Через пару часов, когда куча бумаг на столе превратилась в несколько столбиков и образовала крепостную стену, Джек наклонил голову из стороны в сторону и почувствовал, как хрустят позвонки.

Он встал из-за стола, поморщившись от боли в ноге, и подошел к окну. Створка, немного рассохшаяся, подалась с трудом, и в комнату ворвался влажный теплый ветер с запахом сирени. Дождь закончился, над городом среди разрывов облаков светило солнце, и сладкий запах кружил голову.

— Ваше высочество?

Джек не обернулся. Он знал единственного человека в этом городе, который имел право так к нему обращаться. Движение за спиной заставило сначала насторожиться, а потом расслабиться.

Стью замер за плечом, близко, но не вторгаясь в личное пространство.

Сердце отчего-то слишком часто стучало в груди, за окном в лужах тонули цветки сирени. Раньше можно было позволить себе и шутки, и постоянный контакт. Джек не доверял Стью раньше и потому держал близко — неплохой телохранитель для постели.

Теперь же, после побега, после того звонка, когда Стюарт за полдня нашел Мишель и помог с ней связаться, после личной встречи два месяца назад... привычного присутствия за плечом было мало.

Безусловной верности в жизни Джека раньше не было. И терять ее, надеясь на что-то большее, было страшно.

Наверное, так же страшно, как с Джо...

— Ваше высочество?

Голос послышался ближе. Джек повернул голову, и посмотрел, словно впервые увидев короткую стрижку, прядь челки, падающую на лоб, чуть наморщенные брови, морщинки в уголках глаз, губы, готовые улыбнуться, ямку между ключицами, широкий разлет плеч... И снова повернулся к окну.

— Все в порядке. — Джек облизнул губы, чувствуя сладковатый привкус. Просто весна.

***

В исторический день солнце светило особенно ярко, прорываясь сквозь шторы и стекла, словно провозглашая, насколько этот день значим. Очередное подписание мирного соглашения проходило на территории Порта, и Джеку казалось, что просто количеством присутствующих безопасников и со стороны Гефа, и со стороны Гильбоа можно было завоевать порт. Но шпионы следили за шпионами, телохранители за охраняемыми, а военные за всеми вместе. В этот раз местом подписания договора была выбрана обычная комната в одном из офисных зданий — требованием обеих сторон было отсутствие даже малейшей возможности снайперского выстрела, и люди Джека это обеспечили.

Сама подпись оказалась очень быстрой. И Шепард, и Шоу стремились поскорее закончить со всем, до того момента, когда что-нибудь снова помешает миру, к которому стремились обе страны.

Хотя напряжение все равно звенело в воздухе, не давая вздохнуть нормально.

В Порте так и не придумали какой-то своей формы, поэтому Джек в своем черном тактическом костюме казался черной вороной на фоне Шепарда и Шоу с их знаками отличия, флагами и медалями. Он подписывал договор третьим.

Договор, в котором Порт Процветания оставался нейтральной зоной, свободной от влияния и Гильбоа, и Гефа. Нейтральным городом-государством. Каждая строчка, напечатанная в нем, была оплачена кровью и смертями, и каждая строчка, пусть и не навсегда (потому что кто в здравом уме уверится, что Гильбоа или Геф надолго остановят войну), была залогом мирного неба над головой.

Джек успел удивиться, насколько быстро и буднично это все произошло. Подпись Шепарда, подпись Шоу и его собственная — Джонатан Бенджамин — внизу листа.

Все обменялись рукопожатиями: ладонь Шоу была сухой и холодной, у Шепарда, как всегда, были горячие руки. И так же буднично все разошлись — никаких празднований и банкетов. Один кортеж поехал в сторону Гильбоа, второй в сторону Гефа. Никаких бабочек.

А Джек остался. На своей нейтральной земле.

Его люди дальше действовали согласно ранее полученным приказам, искали явных шпионов (потому что все равно четверть населения — шпионы под прикрытием и вывозить их смысла нет) и выдворяли за пределы Порта, заново восстанавливали сеть патрулей, нарушенную визитом и подписанием договора, а Джек снова вернулся в свой кабинет — продолжать разбирать бумаги, редактировать Конституцию Порта. Статьи в нее, по факту, писало все население, и вне зависимости от содержания других статей — хотя свобода вероисповедания и сексуальной ориентации грела душу, а разрешение иметь оружие любому гражданину Порта внушало то ли опасение, то ли смирение, потому что по факту оружие и так было у всех — практически каждый писал о том, что в Порте должна быть монархия. Конституционная. С правом назначения наследника.

У людей был принц, и они хотели видеть его королем. И Джеку нужно было свести все это воедино, не превратившись ни в фиктивного короля, за которого управляет Совет, ни в тирана, который правит единолично. В Порте все же многое было проще из-за его размеров, и потому большого количества должностей в Совете не предусматривалось. Но кроме Конституции были и остальные вопросы, которые нужно было решить.

К вечеру, когда солнце опустилось в море и расписало небо и перьевые облака фиолетовым, золотым и алым, Джек закончил решать основные вопросы и опустил голову на скрещенные на столе руки. Все тело гудело, словно его отпускало напряжение после боя. Хотя сегодняшний день и был боем, не первым и не последним в череде дипломатических сражений. Возможно Джек уже и не хотел такой ответственности, и себе, и Ему он уже доказал что может сделать невозможное. Но оставались люди, которые в него верили, оставалась его земля и мир, который он собирался поддерживать и продлять до тех пор, пока ему хватит сил.

— Ваше высочество?

Тихий низкий голос Стюарта звучал как обычно, хотя и в нем проскользнули усталые нотки. Его заботой сегодня, как и всегда, была безопасность Джека, и тот не хотел представлять, как именно Стью ее обеспечивал в этом море военных, шпионов и убийц.

Можно было соскользнуть в те рамки, в которых их взаимодействие существовало до этого — секс после дежурства, секс по требованию, просто секс. Иногда флирт, такой, на грани, когда сексом заняться не было места и времени. Но все это завязанное на удовлетворение физических потребностей, казалось сейчас не то чтобы важным, а каким-то второстепенным. После побега и вплоть до этого дня у них обоих не нашлось времени, чтобы ввести их отношения вновь в эти рамки секс-партнеров. Но не хотелось. А для большего, хотя бы для разговора, нужны были силы. А так даже нервничать по поводу того, что у Джека появились чувства к собственному телохранителю, сил не было.

Есть преданность, есть поклонение. А Джек, кажется, любит.

Но сквозь усталость это ощущалось так отстраненно. Просто констатацией факта.

— Идемте, Ваше Высочество, вам нужен перерыв.

Джек механически поднялся и пошел, слушаясь осторожных прикосновений. В его спальне мягко горел ночник, а диван был разложен и застелен. Джек больше не собирался спать на кроватях. Особенно дворцовых, особенно с балдахином. Джек только мотнул головой на вопрос о еде или чае и позволил посадить себя на диван. Стью опустился рядом, на колени, расстегнул его берцы и снял их с ног, стянул носки и отложил их куда-то в сторону. Потом поднял голову и посмотрел на Джека. Теплый свет ночника смягчал его лицо, ветер из приоткрытого окна шевелил штору и приносил запах моря и сосен. Неумолчно звенели цикады.

Джек развел руки, позволяя Стюарту его раздевать. Он всегда делал это сам, даже будучи пьяным или когда они собирались заняться сексом. Раздевать его не позволялось никому. Но сейчас футболка легко соскользнула вверх, и Джек откинулся на спину, отворачивая голову от света.

Стью немного помедлил, а потом потянулся к ремню его брюк. Если бы Джек был чуть менее усталым, у него от этих действий встало бы мгновенно, но он просто приподнял бедра, позволяя снять с себя брюки. Потом перекатился к спинке дивана.

Стюарт накрыл его одеялом, сложил одежду и повернулся к входной двери, собираясь уходить.

— Стью. Иди сюда. Не в одежде.

— Слушаюсь, ваше высочество.

Джек уже почти провалился в сон, когда диван рядом прогнулся от веса чужого тела. Стюарт лег рядом, обнимая поверх одеяла. Джек завозился, устраиваясь удобнее, прижался к теплому плечу, вдыхая запах апельсинового геля для душа и самого Стюарта, и какая-то неправильность не дала ему заснуть. Он с усилием открыл глаза и вспомнил, что так его телохранитель пах всегда, когда собирался делить с ним постель. И неправильность вот этой подготовки горчила на языке.

Но усталость была больше, и потому он просто уткнулся носом в шею Стюарта, пытаясь сформулировать.

— Не нужно готовиться в следующий раз. Я и так тебя...

Он поймал несказанное слово на языке, не в силах выговорить. Потом приподнялся на локте, глядя в глаза Стюарта, в которых страх смешивался с надеждой, и поцеловал его в висок. Так же, как сам Стью поцеловал его почти год назад, после побега, перед тем, как дать ключи от машины.

— Зови меня по имени.

***

Ветер с залива был ледяным. Он нес то ли дождевую морось, то ли уже мокрый снег. Осень в этом году выдалась холодной. Но погода не помешала жителям Порта Процветания собраться здесь, на площади перед мэрией. Люди стояли, кутаясь в плащи и куртки, но не открывая зонтов.

В прошлый раз светило солнце, и потому мерзкая погода казалась разнообразием. Помост, сооруженный на площади, был не слишком высоким, и люди не сливались в общую массу толпы. Стью и Сэм пытались убедить его провести все в закрытом помещении. Там, куда не проникнет снайпер, там, где можно осуществить хоть какие-то меры безопасности. Но Он больше не следил за Джеком, и потому все происходило именно здесь, на открытой всем ветрам площади. Да, конечно, ребята были в толпе, Джек все-таки не был самоубийцей. И окрестные крыши были оцеплены. Но здесь и сейчас на помосте Джек был без телохранителей. Лицом к лицу с людьми Порта. С его людьми.

Джек сделал девять шагов по лестнице вверх, поднялся на помост и оглянулся.

Взгляды, взгляды, взгляды.

Наполненные надеждой, удивлением, страхом. Взгляды-прицелы, взгляды-пропасти. И человек, стоящий на постаменте. Отец Давид. Похожий на своего тезку только силой веры. Правда, для Шепарда эта вера была верой в Бога. Для Отца Давида — вера в людей. Он был священником старой церкви в порту. Такой же древний, как камни набережной, в которую были окованы река и гавань.

Джек сделал шаг к нему, и на площадь обрушилась тишина.

Ветер так и не стих, но Джек, упрямо прищурив глаза, смотрел на отца Давида. На коротко, по-военному стриженные седые волосы, на выцветшие от старости глаза, на обветренную кожу лица, покрытую вечным уже загаром и сетью морщин.

На руки, в которых отец Давид держал простой стальной ключ. Символ, хранившийся в краеведческом музее. Во время предыдущей передачи Порта о нем никто не вспомнил, но сейчас...

Отец Давид глубоко вздохнул, и его чистый и сильный голос разнесся над площадью:

— Граждане Порта! Вы все знаете меня, а я знаю большинство из вас. Но я сейчас говорю не как духовный отец, а как дитя этой земли. Я родился здесь, здесь похоронена моя жена. Здесь живут мои дети и внуки. Я был воином, потом стал священником. Проливал кровь за эту землю и провожал тех, кто погиб, благословлял на брак и принимал детей в лоно церкви. Я стал священником, еще когда этот город был просто Портом, видел его превращение в Порт Бедствия, а потом и в Порт Процветания. Сейчас я говорю от лица всех жителей Порта. Тех, кто умер, и тех, кто живет здесь. И отвечать мы будем перед теми, кто только родится.

Ветер стих и в тишине, наполненной ожиданием, священник задал вопрос:

— Джонатан Бенджамин, принимаешь ли ты этот ключ и все, что за ним следует?

Это не было похоже на предыдущую попытку. Не было короны, не было танков, и не было страха.

Джек облизал пересохшие губы и ответил.

— Да. — Голос сорвался и Джек повторил громче, так чтобы слышно было всем — Да!

Он опустился на одно колено и поднял голову. Отец Давид расправил простую веревочку, на которой висел ключ, и повесил его Джеку на шею.

— В этот раз тебе решать, какое имя будет у этого города. — Священник прижал теплые пальцы ко лбу Джека.

— Пусть остается Процветанием. Крови эта земля уже впитала достаточно. — Джек улыбнулся.

И кто-то в толпе крикнул:

— Да здравствует король Джонатан!

Крик подхватили, и площадь наполнилась шумом. Люди радовались. Радовались тому, что Джек стал их королем, и ему пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не разрыдаться как мальчишка.

Его мечта сбылась. Правда совсем не так и не тогда, когда он ожидал, и она уже не была той детской мечтой. Но людская радость и ответственность, что легла на его плечи, были настоящими.

Джек прижал холодный ключ к губам, как святыню. Толпа взревела. Он выпрямился, спрятал ключ под рубашку, чувствуя, как по коже пробегают мурашки от холода и возбуждения, и вскинул над головой кулак.

Люди кричали. Улыбаясь, размахивали шарфами, и эта радость наполняла и его самого. Детский яркий восторг.

Отец Давид сжал ладонь на плече Джека, и его голос прорезал шум толпы.

— Береги его.

Джек опустил руку, повернул голову и ответил:

— До конца моих дней — это моя земля и мои люди.

***

Снег не был редкостью в Порте. За зиму северный ветер много раз приносил его, только для того, чтобы снег через пару часов превратился в грязь под ногами и стек талой водой в реку и море. Но в первое утро нового года снег ложился на город, падал крупными хлопьями, словно укрывая Порт от мира.

Чистый белый снег.

Под этой пеленой скрывались и соседние здания, и покрытые слякотью улицы, и ветки сирени за окном превращались в снежную паутину.

И тишину этого утра не нарушал ни ветер, ни капель, падающая с крыш, ни звуки выстрелов. Джек стоял у окна и смотрел на ослепительно белый мир. В груди что-то словно трескалось, лопалось, подступало неожиданными слезами к глазам, словно все те чувства, что он запер на замок годы назад, вырывались наружу и готовы были хлынуть — то ли смехом, то ли истерикой.

— Джек?

Уснувший на его диване Стюарт проснулся и сел, опираясь рукой о смятые простыни. Он смотрел на Джека, все еще сонный, взъерошенный, но готовый встать и драться. Или умереть. За него или по его приказу.

Джек не выбирал этого. Не хотел. И в то же время нес теперь за него ответственность. Так же, как и за Порт. Его земля. Его человек.

Стюарт поднялся с кровати и, в два шага оказавшись рядом, схватил за плечи, встревоженно глядя в глаза.

— Джек?

А Джек впервые за долгое время чувствовал — горячие ладони на плечах, теплый ковер под босыми ступнями, холодную свежесть из приоткрытого окна.

Осознание, накрывшее волной именно сейчас, вырвалось выдохом.

— Я живой! Ты понимаешь, я живой!

Джек, словно вслепую, потянулся навстречу Стюарту, поднимая голову, ловя губами губы.

Дальнейшее осталось вспышками запахов, чувств, ворохом ярких картинок. Казалось бы, обычный секс, но в это утро каждое движение было откровением, каждый поцелуй — как впервые, с бешено стучащим сердцем.

Джек прижимался, хватал за плечи, целовал, кусал — ощущая под губами теплую солоноватую кожу, старые и новые шрамы на ней, неровность щетины на подбородке, светлые тонкие волоски вокруг сосков, впадину пупка. Прижимался щекой к дорожке волос, опускающихся вниз по животу. Скользил языком по солоноватой от возбуждения головке, перекатывал пальцами яйца.

Стюарт тоже был громче обычного, словно не мог удержать в себе выдохов, стонов и его имени в ответ на любое прикосновение.

И потом, когда Стюарт наконец вошел в него, прижал грудью к дивану, заставляя чувствовать себя нижним, принимающим, принадлежащим, Джек едва не кончил от поцелуев.

Простых, легких поцелуев, которыми Стюарт осыпал его шею и плечи. Джек стоял на коленях, выгнувшись, расставив ноги, прижимаясь щекой и грудью к смятой простыне, чувствовал себя до предела открытым и обнаженным. Чувствовал себя до предела — собой. Не принцем, не королем, не Бенджамином. И вот эти легкие, как крылья бабочки, поцелуи заставляли беззвучно открывать рот, потому что дыхания на стоны не хватало.

Комната, окно с летящим и кружащимся снегом, собственная открытость, горячее и саднящее ощущение заполненности внутри и короткие прикосновения приоткрытых губ к коже, сотрясающая все тело дрожь оргазма — так запомнилось Джеку это утро, когда он впервые за несколько лет почувствовал себя живым, а не выжившим.

После он переплел пальцы с пальцами Стюарта и так же молча поднес ко рту, целуя. На одно утро было достаточно откровений. Признание могло подождать и до вечера.

***

День был теплым и солнечным, но наполненным той тонкой прозрачной прохладой, что бывает только на излете лета. Цикады звенели в кронах деревьев, ярко пахло смолой, шумел прибой. Джек смахнул с нагретого солнцем камня сосновые иглы и сел, вытянув ноги.

На горизонте, над морем собиралась гроза. Тучи шли тяжело и неотвратимо, словно колонна «голиафов» в день неудавшейся коронации. 

Но здесь, на берегу, было пока тепло и ясно. Даже ветер стих.

Джек спиной почувствовал чужое присутствие, но даже не обернулся.

— Декорации, конечно, красивые, но зачем пророк Его снова пришел в мой сон? Я снова не гожусь? Или Он решил забрать свой подарок? Отдать его Гефу или Избранному, или любому, на ком посидят бабочки...— Джек чувствовал, как наполняющая его ярость захлестывает горло, не давая дышать.

— Когда-нибудь они коронуют твоего племянника. И Порт будет принадлежать ему. Как и Геф, и Гильбоа...

— Бедный малыш. — Джек облизнул губы — Соболезную. Но Портом он подавится.

— Снова бунтуешь? — на плечо тяжело легла ладонь.

— Нет. Но знаешь, что...

Джек встал, стряхивая чужую руку с плеча, и обернулся, глядя на Сэмюэльса:

— Я ничего своего не отдам. Это мои люди. Моя земля. До конца моих дней.

Сэмюэльс только молча поднял руку и протянул ее вперед, указывая на что-то.

Джек, резко выдохнув сквозь зубы, повернулся.

Над морем шел дождь. Ветер срывал пену с верхушек волн, тучи застилали горизонт. Но это была просто гроза — а не знамение. Просто дождь над морем.

И голос, похожий и одновременно непохожий на голос Сэмюэльса, произнес лишь одно слово.

— Живи.  



End file.
